thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceria Springwalker
Ceria Springwalker is a sixty five year old half-elf that belongs to the silver ranking adventurer group Horns of Hammerad. Appearance Ceria has dirty blonde hair,Chapter 3.25 pointed ears, pale yellow eyes, and skin that is subtly more vibrant than humans'.Chapter 1.04 R In the aftermath of the fight against the crelers Ceria's eyes turned winter-pale, mixed with faint blue and grey with something swirling in their depths.Chapter 6.66 H She lost all the skin down past her wrist on her right hand. What is left is just white bone. The parts that connect to her healthy arm are blackened, almost like frostbite.Chapter 2.04 When Ceria first appeared she was wearing a dark blue set of robes embroidered with golden glowing sigils around the hem and edges of the cloth. Ceria doesn't appear to be overly tall compared to several other people, having been described to be shorter than Pisces, Yvlon,Chapter 3.08 H Ryoka,Chapter 3.09 and Falene.Chapter 5.13 Personality Background Ceria grew up in Terandria. Ceria had matured to her adult body when she was in her twenties, but puberty had still hit her hard. She’d spent ten years dealing with the worst of hormonal imbalances, uncontrolled magical outbursts and the like.Chapter 2.00 H When she was still a child, a small bounty was put on her there for theft, property damage and something else.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) She was (of course) not on the continent during the Antinium Wars,Chapter 2.00 H and had never seen a Gnoll in person until she travelled to Izril.Wistram Days (Pt. 3) When she was 58 years old (seven years before the book 1) and still a Bronze-rank adventurer, she started attending Wistram Academy together with Pisces for three years. She followed Illphres for four months until she accepted her as a student,Wistram Days (Pt. 5) and was mentored afterwards by Illphres until her demise while fighting the Golems of Wistram. After the trial of Pisces, she was expelled from the school alongside Pisces, but was at least recognized as a graduate by the Truestone golem Cognita.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt.7) After arriving on Izril, she resumed her adventuring career. She has fourteen years experience as an adventurer, which means she started her adventuring career before she attended Wistram.Chapter 1.40 Chronology Ceria enters the Wandering Inn storyline as a mage member of the Horns of Hammerad where she is one of the more experienced members but refuses to be vice-captain because she doesn't like the logistical work. That is the reason why Calruz has Gerial in that position. She is very helpful towards Ryoka and helps the city runner to explore her innate magicChapter 1.34 until Ryoka challenges Calruz. Then, Ceria turns away from Ryoka with a stern warning.Chapter 1.12 R During the disastrous expedition into the Ruins of Liscor, Ceria and Olesm manage to survive in a stone coffin while the undead rampage moves towards Liscor. Her arm atrophies to skeletal remains in her attempt to stop Skinner. They are eventually rescued by Erin, Ryoka and Pisces, and Ceria stays at the Wandering Inn afterwards. She reforms the Horns of Hammerad with her as the captain and the only old member, but convinces Yvlon Byres, Pisces and Ksmvr to join her. Under her as a captain, the Horns of Hammerad discover a new location in the Ruins of Albez and get out with a considerable treasure, although only a fracture of what had been guarded by a Flame Golem. Ryoka runs the looted items to Invrisil to get them identified, and returns with one item sold for considerable magical gear that should bring the reformed Horns to Gold Rank. However, the adventuring guilds require proof that the Horns are at Gold level. They do several more quests mostly around Liscor and Esthelm, but the group stagnates somewhat and is regularly outdone by the Gold Rank teams which frequent the Wandering Inn. Eventually, Erin gets the Pallassian mage Grimalkin to evaluate the Horns of Hammerad. The Magus spells out for Ceria that aside from her actual adventures, she has been complacent and didn't train enough; and he advises a rigorous training regimen for her. Powers and Abilities Ceria can cast Tier 3 magic at best. It is possible for her to use Tier 4 spells, but she’d need a spellbook and weeks—maybe months to learn the spell at her level.Chapter 2.18 Ceria has managed to learn over 50 spells, but mostly uses Spike as her Wand contains the spell, which allows her to cast it much faster than her other ones.Chapter 1.01 H She discovered that she can cast with her skeletal hand simultaneously the Shard spell among each finger.Chapter 2.00 H Being a Half-Elf, Ceria is able to channel mana better than the other races can.Wistram Days (Pt. 4) Classes/Levels: * Cryomancer Lv. 30+ (derived from Cryomancer) Skills: * Iceform * of Rime * Dangersense * Quickshape * Ice * Magic Affinity * Frost Resistance Spells: * Tier 0: ** Light ** Noise * Tier 1: ** Wind * Tier 2: ** Chameleon ** Jet ** Shard (a derivative spell from Spike) ** Illumination (advanced version of Light/ its complexity is around Tier 3)Chapter 1.37 ** Dart (able to cast more than 20 in a row before running out of mana)S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) * Tier 3: ** Magic ** Fireball (can only cast it with a wand)Chapter 2.18 ** Spike ** Floor ** Fist * Tier 4: ** Lance ** Wall * Unknown Tier: ** Flashfire ** Arrows ** BloomChapter 5.13 ** Armor ** Dart ** Grasp ** Resistance to Ice ** Message ** Muffle ** of Frost ** RepairChapter 2.11 ** Silence ** Blast ** Translate ** Levitate small objectsWistram Days (Pt. 5) (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment * Everfreeze Ice Ring * Gazereye Stone Wand Relationships Pisces Ceria's relationship with Pisces is long and complex. They first meet on the boat to Wistram Academy, where Pisces is one of the few people who does not take immediate prejudice to Ceria's half-elf nature.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt.1) During their time at Wistram, the two grow very close, studying together and helping each other to gain magical abilities. However, the revelation of Pisces' Necromancer class alienates Ceria, and she stops talking to him for some time. Even then, she is still one of the only people in all of Wistram willing to have any kind of discussions with Pisces, and stands up for Pisces during his trial. After becoming an adventurer, Ceria still finds ways to contact Pisces when needed. She reaches out to Pisces to heal Ryoka's leg after it is broken, and they meet at the inn for the operation. During their meeting, Pisces notes that they have not met for some amount of time - possibly not since they had both left Wistram.Chapter 1.06 R The two meet again when the Horns of Hammerad return to Liscor to challenge the dungeon, unsuccessfully. Ceria and Olesm are the only survivors, and Ceria contacts Pisces using an old form of messaging that the two developed during their time at Wistram. Pisces gathers a group of adventurers and rescue Ceria. After Ceria recovers, she reforms the Horns with Pisces, Yvlon Byres, and Ksmvr. During her time as captain, she frequently comes in conflicts with Pisces, but she is also the one who understands the most about Pisces and his background. Erin Solstice Ryoka Griffin Olesm Swifttail Horns of Hammerad (Old Members) Calruz Illphres Trivia * It was implied that she was "above level 20" when she first appeared.Chapter 1.02 R * She loves raw eggs. She loves climbing into trees and stealing them out of nests. * The System allowed Ceria to immediately learn Fireball, when she reached Level 18 in her Elementalist class.Chapter 1.11 R * Dart, Jet, and Chameleon are spells she’d taught herself. * Ceria's total Level, meaning if one were to combine the levels of all her Classes, is lower than Pisces'.Chapter 1.06 R * Her robes cost her nearly a hundred and twenty gold coins – something she had to save up for years to buy, while her Wand was half as expensive as that.Chapter 2.09 * Strangely enough, Ceria swears by plants. Its is not known, though, if that is the norm for Half-Elves. (Example:What in the name of tree fungus is going on?Wistram Days (Pt. 4)/ Pisces, for the love of leaves, shut up!) * Tired of having eaten leaves regularly for breakfast, Ceria strongly refrains from eating any again for the rest of her life.Chapter 3.39 * Erin told Ceria that she comes from another world.Chapter 2.20 Gallery Ceria by Fortuna.png |Fortuna Ceria by CarolinaCM.jpg|CarolinaCM Ceria by JohnDoe.jpg|Ceria by JohnDoe Ceria by DemonicCriminal.jpg|DemonicCriminal. Quotes Volume 1 * (To Erin) “No one has seen an Elf for thousands of years. They all died long ago.” * (To Gerial) “Well, I get it. Bugs aren’t my favorite thing to eat either.” * (To Erin) “We’ve been drinking that? Are you insane?” * (To Erin) “You Human—no, you’re insane. Pardon me Erin, but you are.” Volume 2 * (To Erin) “Erin. You um, don’t seem like you’re too normal.” * (To Pisces) “Fat chance. And stop stealing food or Erin will hurt you. And if she doesn’t do it, I will.” * (To Erin) “Thanks, Erin. Stay safe.” Volume 3 * (To her teammates ) “It’s not even as if there’s anything to cheer about. We’re leaving.” * (To Pisces) “That doesn’t change how she feels. She likes Goblins. How do you think she feels about killing her pet skeleton?” * (To Erin) “For you, Erin? Yes, you can have this…door.” * (To Erin) “Just because I’m a half-Elf, doesn’t mean I…well, I do, but why do you always turn to me to—” * (To Fortress Beaver) “Hey you! Yeah, you! Piss off!”. * (To Companions) “What? That’s how you talk to animals if you want them to move.” * (To Erin) “Don’t be insane. Acid slimes? Dead gods, Erin, what a thought! No, this one is…look, do you know what slimes are? How they’re made?” * (To Yvlon) “I’m a half-Elf. I used to eat leaves for breakfast. I’ve had enough of them for one lifetime, thank you.” Volume 5 * (To Pisces) “Don’t you have a big theory on what it does? Some kind of annoying lecture for us?” * (To Pisces) “What then, oh great and all-knowing Pisces?” * (To Calruz) “Not anymore. I lead the Horns of Hammerad now, Calruz. We made a new team. We were looking for you. I wish we’d found you dead rather than like this.” * (To Calruz) “Oh, just asking how you’ve been. You know. As one does. Anything happen? Meet anyone fun down here? It’s been what, six months since we talked? Read any books?” * (To Calruz) “Lick me and I’ll punch you.” * (To Calruz) “Yeah, I cast a spell. So what? You kidnapped me. You kidnapped the Gnolls. What was I supposed to do? But guess what? Right here, right now, I’m not your enemy. They are.” * (To Calruz) “Death before dishonor. I’ve lied. I’ve betrayed you. But I haven’t compromised my honor.” * (To Calruz) “What do you have to give them, Calruz? Glory? I don’t have that. But I do have honor. So if you’re coming, come. The Horns of Hammerad don’t run.” Volume 6 * (To Grimalkin) “I’m burning alive you monster! It’s too hot! It’s too hot!” * (To Grimalkin) “I’m going to kill you!” * (To Isceil) “Tell that to Cognita. I dare you. She gave us that right. Go on, tell her. Does she know you’re saying that?” * (To everyone) “That’s all I wanted to say. Pisces isn’t evil. And he’s part of my team. My teammate, get it? He’s helped save Liscor at least three times, and he’s my friend. Wistram doesn’t get him, and if anyone wants to claim that bounty, I’ll—I’ll find out what you taste like.” * (To Pisces) “I’m just…doing what I should have done a while back. Mind you, I still owe you a good kick for keeping what you were a secret from me. We were best friends.” * (To teammates) “I don’t want to work! Why are we working? Someone tell me that! We’re rich from the dungeon! Why are we working?” * (To Montressa) “I should have said this all that time ago. He’s not perfect. And he never was. But he is my friend. If you want to hurt him, I’ll stop you.” * (To Pisces) “I won’t be mad. One of us has to do it and I’m too slow. Besides, I already had my turn. So did Yvlon. If Ksmvr comes back—maybe they’ll let him. Go. One of us needs to live.” Side Stories * (To Illphres) “Real mages help each other. We don’t abandon each other.” * (To Illphres) “When the day comes, I’ll be waiting for you outside the doors. So make sure you finish the battle quickly, okay? I don’t feel like waiting long.” * (To Wistram Mages) “Pisces? I know him. He was my friend. Once. I hate him for what he did to my master—for what he did to the others. I hate him so much I think I might kill him. But I hate the rest of you even more.” * (To Wistram Mages) “You are all cowards. Fearful, small people, living in the shadow of the Golems. You won’t ever find true magic, not here. Not while Cognita and the Golems are the true rulers of this place. I’m leaving—I won’t stay here, hiding from the truth. So long as the Golems live, there are no true mages in Wistram. None, except for the dead.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Half-Elves Category:Mages Category:Elementalists Category:Adventurers Category:Silver-rank Adventurers Category:Izril Category:Cryomancers Category:Horns of Hammerad